nicholas_dreamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas' Dreams Wiki:Deleted articles
Strange titles are rarely added to Nicholas' Dreams Wiki for the 12 million pages of Nicholas' World under the guise of real encyclopedia articles. Occasionally users lose their minds (especially on April Fool's Day) and if their posts are good they wind up here. Silliness can come in the form of creativity, insanity, or just boredom. As with other "silly things", often it seems a shame to delete the best of this humor which has been submitted to us. Alright, here they are for the 12 million current pages. 0-9 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 *7 is waterproof 8 9 0 A Ab *Abbrentah cannot go to Lord Macrah!!'s house! No No No. NO NO NO!!!! Ac *According to JHONNE, BFB 14 CAN BE LOST FOREVER IN EIGHT TWENTY-FOUR NINTEEN!!!!! Ha! Ad *Advanced Craft age Ai *Ain't going around until BFB 14 comes on August 24, 2019... Ap *Appropriate stuff THAT IS most Innapropiate, because of Foldy and Stapy going to funloh me!!!! Ar *Are you sure that Brainy Smith CAN GO YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA?!?!?!?!?!?!? *Art is REALLY boring, because it's the MOST boring stuff all the time!!! WHAT?!? That doesn't make sense!! As *As I was saying, Brainy Smith is good. And he isn't REALLY REALLY that GOOFY until he's 48, of 49 years old. B Ba *Bart at Tennis vs Jhonne and Lhonne!!! WHO'S GONNA WIN?!?!? JHONNE AND LHONNE WINS!!! And that is VICTORY!!! *Battle for Dream Island!! What is that?!?!? I do not know.... Be *Be a man!!! If you don't, GO TO THE MAN!!! Yeah!!! *Bees are EVERYWHERE!!!!! Like REALLY EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!!!! Bi *Bird the Third!! This is why we can go right now!! *Bite me!! Just BITE ME!!! Alright, enough of that. Bl *Blind Blogs, Blare Bloing Blo, Blare Blat Ble!!! *Blink. Blinking are really a spider web that might can go to stop at the a thing that are is going to by. To make it work right. We have to make it work right. Bo *Board games think we are cool, BUT it's really great! *BORING!!!!! Really boring!!! Why is that?!?!?!? I do not know... But it can be boring!!! Alright, alright... Br *Brainy Smith?!?!? WHERE ARE YOU??!!??!? I wish that you are there..... *Brothers can be annoying. It's REALLY like a bug under a microscope. Bu *Buns are burning bread. Bread is weird... *Butt OFF!!!! Bully!!! You are a man!! So am I going to the thing?!? Or what?!? C D *DON'T DELETE THIS!!! THIS IS AGAINST THE LAW FOR THE ENCYCLOPEDIA!!! E F *Future Versions of Advanced Craft G H I J K L *Landmarks you can't never go in List articles *List of historic landmarks starting with the name "China" *List of wikis about Stone Land M N *Nicholas and the Super Show in Antarctica O P Q R S T *The most saltiest road U V W *Wikis about Casinos X Y Z Categories *The Big Deck Files *Working World is for BFDI Players Templates *The Yellow Bridge Project Pages *Don't hide after a big superstorm See also Nicholas' Dreams Wiki:Unusual place names Nicholas' Dreams Wiki:Unusual articles Nicholas' Dreams Wiki:PIZZA Nicholas' Dreams Wiki:Mistakes you can't never go in